


Alec’s Tribute to 'The Untouchables'

by Maia2



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maia2/pseuds/Maia2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What can I say? I hate the movies like poison, but I get a bang imitating them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alec’s Tribute to 'The Untouchables'

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt - Just Because:** Pick 3 books from around the house - fiction, non-fiction, selfhelp, gardening, whatever you like. Turn to page 29 of each book. Select a portion of dialogue or a sentence from between lines 13-15 and incorporate them into a fic with the character/s of your choice.
> 
> No copyright infringement is intended. I do not own the characters nor the quotes nor the movie...huh... in fact, I own less than 50 words of this... 
> 
> I figured, since I was using other people's words, might as well do a real tribute and use as few of my own as possible.

I looked at the overflowing table as I circled around it. Everyone laughing at something I’d just said. Max, Mole, Dix, Josh, Gem… And yes, even _the traitor_.

‘Go on, go on…’ the boss encouraged me. She was gonna hate this.

I took the bat I’d left leaning on the wall and swung it at _him_ while he still laughed. Blood gushed from his head and ran down his face and into the open neck of his checked shirt.

The room fell silent.

What can I say? I hate the movies like poison, but I get a bang imitating them.

 

~~

**Author's Note:**

> The lines are from:'The Night Watch' by Sergei Lukyanenko ; 'The Hammer of Eden' by Ken Follet and 'The Catcher in the Rye' by J.D. Salinger.
> 
> This was truly a fun challenge. It was a blast trying to fit the three sentences into a coherent drabble of exactly 100 words.
> 
> Thanks to the three unknowing authors and whoever came up with the challenge.


End file.
